Episode 8
Kindling, also written as kindling, is the eighth episode of the K anime. It aired on November 22, 2012. Yashiro Isana manages to contact the Blue King and have him issue an investigation on the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, who appears linked to the murder of Tatara Totsuka. Munakata reveals the recent suspicions regarding Weismann to his Clansmen prior to their direct investigation. __TOC__ Summary Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko manage to find their way back to the bridge that connects to Ashinaka High School and they rest in the plains beneath it. Neko is excited to be back though Yashiro begins to wonder what meaning the place actually has to him, seeing as he is not the person he initially believed himself to be. Kuroh questions whether returning to the school would be a good idea seeing as Scepter 4 is currently targeting Yashiro. He is argued that the school is Yashiro's and Neko's home. Furthermore, Yashiro has concluded that the school is the closest thing that he actually has to a home, but from that point onwards, he shall continue his life afresh. While having lunch with Munakata, Seri reports that each squad sent in pursuit of their targets have failed their missions due to the weather, adding that nothing of suspicion has even been recorded from their traffic surveillance network. Munakata takes note of how their enemies have avoided him and even Fushimi. Seri confirms to have been closing the perimeters around Ashinaka High School. In response, Munakata concludes that capturing Yashiro Isana would be very troublesome especially with his current allies. Fushimi asks for permission to enter the room and is granted such. He reports that one of their members in the pursuit squad was attacked but transported back to headquarters. Specifically, it was Chikushi from the Third Division whose attack was reported to have occurred almost fifteen minutes prior. Fushimi adds that his attacker was Kuroh Yatogami and he left Chikushi with minor injuries, though rid of his PDA. Munakata realizes that Yashiro's group is trying to contact them. He asks of any evidence left from the scene and is shown a note with the numbers 1400 imprinted on one side, indicating the 14:00 time, which is only fifteen minutes ahead. Deciding to wait it out a few more minutes, Fushimi is ordered to contact their members and alert them of emergency deployment, which he does quietly. Fifteen minutes later, Munakata receives a cell phone call. He answers it and receives a response from Yashiro. After an exchange of words between the two, Yashiro reveals that he knows of a certain man inside an airship. Furthermore, he believes that the man in the airship is heavily involved with the murder incident involving Tatara Totsuka. Unwilling to cooperate to such a request, especially since it is regarding a particular individual, Munakata is struck with a deal. Yashiro will willingly allow himself to be arrested should he be allowed to contact the man in the airship. Munakata remains hesitant though he eventually agrees to the deal. He subsequently reveals that the man in the airship is also the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann. Furthermore, he will only cooperate if Yashiro and his allies submit themselves to him afterwards. After Weismann was mentioned during the conversation, Fushimi was ordered to take his leave. He gathered several Clansmen with him and took off to go search for Yashiro. They relocate to a freeway where a brief discussion is held regarding the abilities of their target, as well his allies. Afterwards, they stop a man while he delivering cargo so as to investigate his truck; unfortunately, they discover that while Yashiro was present in the vehicle, he has already escaped. Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko have moved to the back of a cargo ship. Yashiro comments on how they were being targeted while he was still on the phone with Munakata. Furthermore, hadn't Kuroh detected the Blue Clansmen prior, they would have already been arrested. Yashiro adds to Neko that he is counting on her to guide them throughout the rest of their way. That evening, Scepter 4 occupies several trucks and drives towards an airport. Dōmyōji comments on how it is possibly their biggest operation yet and he scolds Kamo for pointing out that they will be using more helicopters since the Kagutsu Crater incident long ago. Later, Seri reports that Weismann still has not responded to them despite having received contacted on three occasions in the past five hours. Munakata declares that they will now take the Silver King into custody. Despite not having permission to do so, he states that it is better that they take action before the Gold King finds out, furthermore that he will also explain the situation afterwards on his own. .]] At Seri's request, Munakata decides to explain as to why he is so forward with the plan. He confirms that while he did take action at the request of Yashiro Isana, there has been suspicious activity from the Silver King's Himmelreich which has caught his attention in the past few days. Munakata explains that the Himmelreich follows different routes in the air that has not changed in the decades that it has flown, yet recently, a certain incident has suddenly disrupted its normal routine, despite there being no evidence of irregularities in the atmosphere. As it turns out, that particular incident was the event of Tatara Totsuka's murder. Eventually, Scepter 4 arrives at the airport and prepare to take off in the provided helicopters. Fushimi leads the teams and takes off with them. Each helicopter is able to align themselves as they make way to the Himmelreich. Inside his blimp, Weismann notices the several helicopters flying around outside. He exclaims that he must celebrate with his "guests" and shares another dance with the woman besides him. With each step they take, images of the helicopters light up on the ground. Weismann shares an embrace with the woman as he finishes the dance. Afterwards, he knocks her aside and turns to the helicopters, telling the Blue Clansmen to come closer as he laughs maniacally in the night. Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko are able to board a helicopter and camouflage themselves with the other Blue Clansmen. While flying the aircraft, Kuroh explains what he knows of the Silver King to Yashiro. Shortly after, a bored Neko begins tinkering with the helicopter's controls and, wanting to get to the Himmelreich before anyone else, takes hold of the control stick and plummets the helicopter towards the blimp's engines. Suddenly, the blimp explodes and engulfs in a red flame. As soon as Yashiro's helicopter crashes into the engine, there is a massive explosion in the night sky. Kukuri hears a loud explosion outside and looks to see a massive, silver-colored light shimmering in the night sky. She wonders what it really is. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Saruhiko Fushimi's Failed Investigation *Explosion of the Himmelreich Navigation Category:Episodes